


La muerte de Lupin y Tonks

by goAnago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goAnago/pseuds/goAnago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry llega al gran comedor y ve los cadáveres de Lupin y Tonks, pero ¿cómo llegaron ahí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte de Lupin y Tonks

Los hechizos protectores habían cedido al fin, y de repente, Remus Lupin tuvo total conciencia del grupo de chiquillos que lo acompañaban; él ya les doblaba la edad e incluso había sido su maestro, y sin embargo, aunque muchos de ellos no se habían enfrentado jamás a nada parecido, todos mostraban decisión estando ahí plantados frente a la marea de mortífagos que se acercaban en grupos… a los que le seguían dos gigantes que de unas pocas zancadas se abalanzaron sobre el castillo aporreándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Manténganse juntos- dijo, tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

Mientras los combatientes que estaban en el castillo trataban de frenar el ataque de los gigantes Lupin echó a correr hacia los invasores rodeándolos acercándose al lindero del Bosque Prohibido. Iba al frente, esperando poder atraer los primeros hechizos hacia él. Los mortífagos fueron contra ellos, mientras otro grupo atacaba a Kingsley a su derecha y otro más se internaba en el bosque prohibido.

Lupin derribó al que venía hasta el frente mientras que interceptaba un hechizo del que venia justó detrás. Los muchachos, tal como se les había dicho trataban de luchar en pareja, uno protegiendo y el otro atacando.

De repente todo se llenó de haces de luz, explosiones, gritos y de los horribles aullidos que daban los gigantes al destrozar todo lo que encontraban. El ruido y la adrenalina del momento los obligaba a comunicarse a gritos. Ya no se podían distinguir las filas de ninguno de los bandos.

Las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, algunas se encontraban a mitad del camino provocando pequeños estallidos que por un momento iluminaban los rostros de los combatientes.

Con la imagen de su hijo grabada en la mente, Lupin se obligaba a mantener la cabeza fría y concentrarse sólo en la pelea que exigía toda su atención, estaba peleando con dos a la vez retrocediendo y avanzando tratando de no perder a ninguno de vista.

Un alumno detrás de él se tambaleaba retrocediendo, víctima de una implacable lluvia de hechizos -¡profesor!- gritó sintiendo que ya no iba a poder contener a su contrincante.

Lupin se volteó y tomó al muchacho por su pijama tirándolo al piso y haciéndose él mismo hacia atrás para mantener al nuevo atacante dentro de su campo visual. Éste se fue contra Lupin echándole una maldición asesina que apenas pudo esquivar. Lupin entonces con un complicado movimiento de varita hundió el suelo en donde se encontraban los tres mortífagos haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caer, echando luego sobre ellos un montón de tierra, sepultándolos. Volviéndose luego hacia el que lo había llamado se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba de pie y luchando encarnizadamente con otro atacante enmascarado.

Le pareció sorprendente como los chicos, acostumbrados a usar hechizos defensivos solo en sus aulas, se las arreglaban para bloquear varias maldiciones a la vez, al mismo tiempo que atacaban o ayudaban a un compañero caído.

Al principio ningún mortífago lanzaba hechizos mortales, cosa que desconcertó a Lupin ya que no era nada propio de ellos, pero después de un momento del lado de los mortífagos no salían otra cosa más que destellos verdes que pasaban a pocos centímetros de los defensores, tres veces Lupin tuvo que empujar a sus compañeros para que no fueran víctimas de ésta maldición.

Al grupo contra el que estaba peleando Lupin se le unieron otros a quienes lideraba Dolohov que ya no tenía máscara y que lanzaba hechizos tan potentes que uno de los combatientes más jóvenes se tambaleó al bloquear uno. Lupin se abalanzó sobre él y se entablaron en una lucha salvaje donde los hechizos desviados salían por todos lados.

Golpeado por uno de éstos hechizos, el joven estudiante cayó hacia atrás y ya no volvió a moverse. Al momento siguiente Dolohov salía volando impulsado por un hechizo explosivo.

…

Tonks echó a correr sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que le decía Ginny. Ya había perdido de vista a Aberforth e iba a toda velocidad hacia los terrenos del colegio creyendo que no corría con suficiente rapidez. Trataba de rodear los combates, ya que quería a encontrar a Remus lo antes posible, no quedarse a pelear. Sin embargo al llegar a los terrenos se dio cuenta de que eran muy numerosos los grupos que estaban peleando, y en la oscuridad creciente no podía distinguir las caras de los combatientes, unos estaban tan lejos que sólo se alcanzaban a ver los haces de luz.

Con su varita en ristre se acercó corriendo al que estaba más cerca de la entrada lanzándole una maldición al primer mortífago que vio luchando al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba las caras de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de que Remus no se encontraba ahí se alejo como pudo y corrió hacia otro grupo de combatientes.

…

En ese momento una visión horrible lo distrajo por completo, enormes arañas salían del bosque prohibido y con una rapidez escalofriante se dirigieron hacia el castillo pasando por sobre de ellos.

-¡Arañas!- gritó

Mortífagos y alumnos corrieron alejándose de ellas y echándoles todo tipo de maldiciones mientras ellas los tomaban con sus pinzas y los zarandeaban tratando de llevárselos como premio.

Las arañas, haciendo grandes estragos, abatían a todos por igual.

Lupin trató de juntar a su grupo de nuevo y reorganizarlo para atacar todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡APUNTEN AL VIENTRE!- gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre todo el jaleo.

Así persiguiendo y abatiendo a las arañas pudieron recuperar cuatro de las victimas a las que se habían llevado. Reunieron a los heridos y Lupin les encargó a dos de los más jóvenes llevarlos a la cabaña de Hagrid para que estuvieran a salvo, Los demás fueron tras los mortífagos que habían huido, alcanzándolos en poco tiempo cerca del lindero del bosque. Los mortífagos los superaban en número pero al atacarlos por sorpresa tuvieron la balanza a su favor; Lupin iba ya por el cuarto mortífago derribado cuando de repente algo le golpeó la cabeza con una fuerza tal que lo mandó revirando a dos metros de ahí dejándolo medio inconsciente. En el calor de la batalla se habían acercado al sauce boxeador que agitaba sus ramas como nunca, golpeando a todos los que se le acercaban.

Después de un momento se levantó con dificultad, tratando de recobrarse. Al parecer el sauce había ahuyentado a los que se encontraban peleando ahí, lo que fue una suerte pues había soltado su varita. Después de ponerse fuera del alcance de las ramas que se agitaban sin parar, escudriñó la oscuridad tratando de encontrarla. Al no hacerlo y desesperado por verse atrapado ahí sin hacer nada, decidió hacerse de una; se fue ocultándose entre los árboles hacia Hogwarts.

En ese momento oyó el inconfundible ruido de una batalla acercándose rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba; sigiloso, esperó a que se acercaran buscando su oportunidad para conseguir una varita, eran tres mortífagos, peleando contra cuatro defensores del castillo. Y entonces, con una desesperación desgarradora la vio. ¡ _¿Qué_ _está_ _haciendo_ _ella_ _aquí?_ La imagen de su hijo solo en casa le vino a la mente _¿Por_ _qué_ _no_ _se_ _había_ _quedado_ _con_ _él?_ Con todos los nervios al aire observó cuidadosamente la batalla que se desarrollaba en frente de él.

…

 _¿DONDE_ _ESTÁ?_ Completamente desesperada se tenía que recordar a sí misma que debía mantener la calma, sabía que no era el momento de derrumbarse, tenía que ser fuerte. Ahora se encontraba luchando en el Lindero del Bosque Prohibido junto con Ernie, Luna, y Seamus, estaban rodeados por cuerpos caídos que habían sido abatidos por las arañas y no había ni rastro de él, _¿y_ _si_ _la_ _batalla_ _lo_ _obligó_ _a_ _entrar_ _al_ _castillo?_ Después de abatir al mortífago con el que peleaba se dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin pensar en nada más.

…

Lupin se lanzó de entre los árboles hacia el mortífago que le estaba apuntando a su esposa por la espalda, mientras ella se alejaba corriendo, apenas a tiempo de desviar el rayo de luz verde que fue a darle de lleno en el pecho al segundo mortífago que se encontraba peleando con los tres alumnos al mismo tiempo, al verlo desplomarse los estudiantes se dirigieron al bosque hacia otro grupo de alumnos que se encontraban en apuros dejando a Lupin que de un golpe le tiró la varita al suelo a su atacante, ambos se entrabaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tratando de alcanzar la varita, después de muchos forcejeos y golpes Lupin logró hacerse de ella pero antes de poder hacer nada el mortífago, que se había dado cuenta de que no podría ganarle la varita, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con una piedra. Lupin cayó a la hierba quedando bocabajo sin volver a moverse. Dolohov, tomó de entre sus manos la varita y susurrando la maldición iluminó todo de color verde.

Tonks se detuvo sin saber muy bien por qué y llena de angustia volvió sobre su pasos hacía el Bosque Prohibido. Y de repente lo supo, sus jadeos se entremezclaron con sollozos y con furia se limpió las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Él estaba muerto y ella lo sabía.

-Remus- susurró, en voz apenas audible para ella misma; no sentía sus manos al correr, ni tampoco sus pies; corrió hasta ahí y siguió corriendo entre los cuerpos caídos, viéndolos a todos y a ninguno a la vez, no quería saber quien estaba ahí, ni ayudar al que estuviera herido, sólo una persona ocupaba su pensamiento, se enjugo las lágrimas una vez más.

En ese instante su pie dio con algo blando, tropezó y cayo sobre uno de los cuerpos ahí tendidos; maldiciendo su torpeza se iba a poner de pie cuando algo la detuvo en su sitio, en un segundo toda su angustia se tornó en certeza, respiró profundo, y lentamente le dio vuelta al cuerpo sobre el que había caído, sin saber si quería verlo o no. Era él.

Sin apenas respirar y sin poder dejar de verlo se recostó junto a él en la hierba. Así permaneció durante unos largos minutos con la mente en blanco, tan solo sintiendo la fría piel de su marido contra la suya, y de un solo golpe, su realidad la abrumó.

-Remus… Remus-

Lloró amargamente, sollozando su nombre sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta por miedo al silencio que le seguiría. Él jamás volvería a contestarle.

Un súbito destello y el temblor de las pisadas de los gigantes le recordó donde se encontraba, pero incluso la batalla había perdido su significado, ¿qué hacia ella ahí? No había podido hacer nada, nada por Remus. Todo había sido inútil.

Por primera vez desde que se había unido a la Orden se preguntó que pasaría si perdieran; con una punzada de dolor pensó en el futuro de su hijo, la viva imagen de su padre, tan lindo e inocente, ignorante de todo el odio que se alzaba a su alrededor.

No podían perder. No DEBIAN perder, esa posibilidad era aterradora.

Miró una vez más el rostro blanco y sin color de su marido, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, le beso la frente, sus labios y las manos, lentamente se puso de pie y lanzándole una última mirada echó a correr con resolución hacia el grupo más cercano de combatientes.

Veía con horror que estaba rodeada de niños, niños que quizás no volverían con sus madres; las lagrimas casi no la dejaban ver, y no lograba recuperar el control… sin embargo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo…

Con la idea fija de salvar a cuantos pudiera empezó a combatir como nunca antes lo había hecho… con determinación, frialdad y odio…

Cinco minutos más tarde los cuerpos de Remus y de Tonks eran conducidos al Gran Comedor en brazos del grupo de estudiantes que habían sido salvados por ellos.

* * *

Ted salió del pensadero con ojos llorosos.

Su padrino lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos también. Harry no sabía que decir, así que sólo se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Le había prometido a mostrarle los últimos pensamientos de sus padres cuando cumpliera 20. Lo había dudado mucho. Pero al final se dió cuenta de que no se lo podía negar.

Ellos lo merecían. Lupin y Tonks merecían ser recordados.  

-Gracias, Harry- murmuró Ted después de unos momentos.

-Te amaban. Y nosotros también te amamos-

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento el bajón emocional. Pero como dije, Lupin y Tonks merecen ser recordados.  
> Éste es mi homenaje para ellos.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Que tengan un excelente día.


End file.
